


Killing The Sun

by theravcnboys



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, babies., babies?, roseph, rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravcnboys/pseuds/theravcnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rovinsky fluff. Just because. No sex. Just snuggling. Also features colorful boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing The Sun

"I will literally kill the Sun tomorrow," Kavinsky muttered, his lower lip grazing at Ronan's forehead with each word. With a sigh, he tightened his arm around the boy's bare back. He moved his leg too, which made Ronan inch closer to him.

He felt Ronan chuckle at the crook of his neck, each sound deliciously reverberating across every single part of his body. He couldn't help but match the boy's delight and he found himself grinning at the sound. 

"Why postpone it?" Ronan asked slyly. 

"I have an important business today." Kavinsky answered, relishing this more than ever. Ronan raised his face slightly and looked up at him. Some stupid part of Kavinsky got pissed from the loss of the boy's warmth under him. 

"Yeah?"

The blinds weren't completely shut, and the lone, yet lucky sliver of light flashed directly at Kavinsky's eyes. He wanted nothing but get up, slam it, and go back to sleep. But then he found himself trapped within Ronan's arm around his torso and no amount of light, however dangerously blinding it seem to be, can make him untangle himself from it. 

"Busy snuggling. The Sun can wait," he answered, pulling Ronan tighter, "It can go fuck itself in the meantime."

Ronan wriggled under the covers and moved again, his face now level with him. With his face a strand away from his, Kavinsky couldn't help but examine the fine specimen in front of him. _The boy's face resembled that of a sleeping hyena's features_ , Kavinsky thought, _relaxed but it screamed of the possibility of suddenly turning sharp and fierce at a dangerously short amount of time. His currently soft, bleary eyes could cut through a damn wall if the situation requires it. **And to think I am the asshole in this relationship.**_ A supposedly-suppressed grin escaped from Kavinsky with the thought. 

Ronan seemed to be caught off-guard with the grin and the other boy used it as a chance to inch closer and cover Ronan's lips with his. Ronan slightly backed away and stared directly at his eyes. 

"You do know that we need to go to school, right?"

"Oh, fuck wow," Kavinsky answered as he got hold of the boy's chin and tilted it until their lips met. It was a brief yet sweet, as kisses with Ronan usually does. With his eyes still drawn at the sight of the boy's lips, a strand away form his own, Kavinsky continued, "Call the presses, Ronan Lynch talks about going to school."

Ronan scoffed at him. Kavinsky moved his hand away from Ronan's chin and cupped his jaw. 

"Don't tell me we're going to argue because of school," Kavinsky offerred, taking Ronan's scoff as the start of a brewing of argument. The other boy didn't reply at first, which slightly made Kavinsky worried.

Ronan continued to look at his eyes and in a split second, smiled before returning the kiss. "No," he started, "I just wanted to look at you." 

Kavinsky sighed, as if the mere confimation of a no-arguing day was the greatest gift he has ever received. Ronan smiled again. Whatever happened to the supposed dangerously reckless boy he has met? With that thought on his mind, he pushed Kavinsky playfully and tugged at the blanket covering them. 

"We're still going to school though," Ronan said, standing up to his feet. The floor was comparatively cold to the place he had just come from. _Kavinsky body could probably heat up this whole place for a month_ , he thought, as some part of him wanted to go back to the bed and curl up again under the boy's embrace. 

Kavinsky grunted as the blanket was removed, revealing the lower half of his body. He heard Ronan laugh as he got out of the room, and Kavinsky suddenly looked at his boxers which he made Ronan pick after last night and which was currently of the color blue, with unicorns shooting rainbows out of their asses decorating it. He strided out of the room with such great confidence only he could have while wearing ridiculous boxer shorts.

He headed for the kitchen, where Ronan usually is, aside from their bedroom. Kavinsky found him wearing his jeans, which reluctantly clung from Ronan's hips. He stared at the boy's back, where intricate lines of black ink seemed to dance with grace and elegance. It seemed too out of place from the bare, white walls of their kitchen. 

Kavinsky snaked his arms from Ronan's back and settled on the boy's torso, when a thought suddenly crossed his mind. "Can I be of any help?" 

Ronan tilted his head to look at Kavinsky's face resting on his own shoulder, "Not really," he started, and thought about whether saying why he didn't want him to help would be a nice move. He didn't really think so.

With the silence, Kavinsky moved away and arranged the table. "I know you don't trust me," he started, and Ronan had to look at him to assure himself as he continued, "With the fire and all." 

"Fire isn't really your element," Ronan answered, transferring the contents of the pan to their plates and setting it down. 

"It's okay though, I don't trust me anyway." Kavinsky defended, "Some dishes are just a fucking roofie away." 

"You're shit at cooking too, so," Ronan answered, slightly indicating he wasn't at ease with the whole roofie situation, which made Kavinsky panic and think of something to relieve him. Mental note: Drugs aren't great topics for breakfast. 

Kavinsky thought long and hard, all the while staring at Ronan. The other boy noticed his excessive staring and finally looked up at him, and was surprised to see him with a broad grin plastered across his face. 

"What do you think about kids, baby?" He suddenly suggested, still grinning at himself, and finally eating a mouthful as he watched Ronan slightly choke with the thought. 

"A baby animal is one thing," Ronan started, "But real, live babies? I'm not so sure if I can —"

"You know we can dream ourselves the perfect ones," Kavinsky interrupted, clearly pleased with himself. "I suppose we can give them my looks though, 'cause if they look like you they'll fucking scare everyone." 

"As if you don't," Ronan answered.

"That has got nothing to do with how I look, Ro. It's my personality." Kavinsky replied, "People can be so dramatic sometimes."

"Tell them that after you blow off cars just for fun." 

And with that they finished their breakfast and headed out for school, even took a bath together, as Kavinsky suggested it would _'save the Earth.'_ Real hero of this generation. 

 


End file.
